wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Sunset
Princess Sunset was a SkyWing princess who lived around 2,000 years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy, and was solely featured at the beginning of Darkstalker (Legends). She was killed at The Royal SeaWing Massacre when she and Eagle were sent to the Kingdom of the Sea as ambassadors to discuss unauthorized SeaWings going into SkyWing territory. Appearance She was mentioned to be pinkish red in color, similar to the blood-red hibiscus flowers garnishing the Island Palace , with bright amber eyes . Biography [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]] Sunset and Eagle were at a SeaWing party to establish a treaty party, being given a tour by Queen Lagoon herself when Prince Albatross appeared andsnapped, insane, and killed the SeaWing queen, after her introduction to the two SkyWings. The two tried to escape after the death of the queen, but Albatross turned the knife over in his talons and let it go as he enchanted, impaling Sunset "where her jaw met her neck" , (most likely severing her cartoid artery) and killing her instantly. Her companion, Eagle, was supposedly stabbed in the heart, but miraculously survived. After her death, the two tribes agreed to somewhat of an unstable peace treaty where the SeaWings would give them the shore villages and send a tribute of gems and seafood for the next five years, partially due to the princess's death and partially to convince the SkyWings to keep quiet about the massacre so other tribes wouldn't take advantage of their vulnerability at the time. Family Tree Quotes ''"I guess we could set it on fire. Then perhaps it would be palatable." - About the raw food during the party "You have animus dragons, and you let them live?!" - To Queen Lagoon about animus dragons "We just drop them off a cliff when they're hatched." - Talking about animus dragons ''"Doesn't your tribe know the legends? How using their magic eats away at their soul?" ''- About animus dragons using their magic. Trivia *A sunset is the time in the evening when the sun is setting or daylight fades. **It is also the colors and light visible in the sky on an occasion of the sun's disappearance in the evening, considered as a view or spectacle. *Sunset is the first and only SkyWing dragon to be described as having pinkish scales. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SunsetTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Princess Sunset.jpg Princess Sunset by MacyGracie.png|Princess Sunset by MacyGracie yaysunset.jpg|A actual sunset Drawing (46).png|By WOF lover 167563.png|Sunset by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Princess-Sunset-708899658 Princess Sunset.png|Sunset Ref by QueenClam|link=https://gdtrekkie.deviantart.com/art/SkyWings-1-727425083 sunset.jpg|Princess Sunset, by Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing Princess Sunset's Death.jpg|Princess Sunset's Death PRINCESS SUNSET i love her SO much omg.jpg|"Have I Ever Mentioned How Much I Love Sunset" by ItsCharlooloo 9daba19c9d589b2589a682475b4b8f5f.jpg|Another reference of Sunset References ru:Закат Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Deceased Category:SkyWing Royalty Category:SkyWing Princess Category:SkyWing Princesses